


Five women walk into an alley...

by Jane0Doe



Series: Gone [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, BAMF Women, Mother-Son Relationship, the bat fam dont deserve Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane0Doe/pseuds/Jane0Doe
Summary: ...they each have one goal  in mind.Clandestine meetings and secrets abound in Gotham.What difference does one more make?





	Five women walk into an alley...

“Is it done?”

Ivy gave no further explanation, but then it wasn’t needed. Cat knew exactly what she was referring to.

“Yes. I just got back from speaking to Batman. It wont be long now before the rest of his birds and bats know that the Red Hood really is gone.”

The woman hesitated for a second, the uncertainty on her face just another reason for the botanical beauty to despise the dark knight. Before him her friend had never been plagued by such self-doubt.

“What is it Kitty?”

“It’s nothing. Really. Just-“

“Just…”

“Just seeing him again. After everything that’s happened- I- I want to hate him and a part of me does. Especially after what he did to our son, but- I- there’s _still_ a part of me that love him and wonders whether things wouldn’t have ended up like this if I’d only-“

“Don’t ya dare go down that road Sugar. Take it from someone who’s been there and done tha and has a doctorate ta boot. Ain’t anything that old Bat-tle-ax did your fault, just like how nothin my pud- I mean Joker, did after I finally left is mine. Might this not have happened if you’d been there? Maybe. We’ll neva reeeeaaallyyy know. Ya know? But it ain’t your job to keep that dreary bastard in line”

“Thanks Harls, but I think it will be a while before I can accept that.” 

“As touching and well timed as your entrance was my little poppy, you’re late. Where have you been.”

“I- I was dealing with the trash, the way I shoulda a very long time ago. I just- you forgave me red. For not stepin in when I shoulda the firs time. For not saving-” shuddering slighly the jester took in a fortifying breath before continuing “For not savin your little boy. And I know I mess up a lot but this time- this time I wanted ta do the right thing and no matter how well ya hid the kid he was never gonna be safe so long as tha Bastard was still around. So I dealt with him.”

Silence rained for a moment as the other Sirens took in what she’d said. 

“Harley, are you saying-“

“did you actually-”

“I killed him. I killed Mr. J and I don’t regret it- cause he hurt you both and your kid and, and he- he hurt me too and now he _can’t_ anymore and-”

Arms rapped around the petite clown as she devolved into sobs. The last few hours had been exhausting in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time and it was only now, safe in her lovers embrace, that she felt secure enough to let it out. 

She hated that that man still had a hold on her. Even now after everything that had happened, she still found it hard to believe that he was gone. That she was safe and loved and she didn’t _need_ him.

“I’m so proud of you Harley. We both are. But you know you didn’t have to do this alone right? We would have been there.”

“Ivy’s right Harls. We’re Sirens. We stick together.”

“I know guys, but I had to do this by myself.”

 _I had to prove I had it in me_

The touching moment might have continued further, if not for the only other person present choosing then to speak.

“As emotional as all of this is, we have a schedule to keep and things to do. If we fuck this up now, everything we’ve done will be for naught”

“Down kitty. We all know what’s at stake Fox. We care about your boss just as much as you do.” 

_may be even more_

Bristling at the unsaid implication, the woman visibly restrained herself before continuing.

“Just so long as we’re all on the same page. I wont hesitate to deal with any of you if you allow second thoughts or old emotional ties to… compromise you.”

A snarl worked its way past Selina’s lips but the other woman ignored her and continued.

“Do not start with me Catwoman. I can already see your resolve cracking now that you’ve been faced with the bat clans combined grief over their perceived loss. Like he was ever theirs in the first place.” 

The thief looked like she was about to speak, but Dara was having none of it.

“I have no doubt that this may end up destroying them _Selina_ , but this isn’t about them. It’s about what is right for Bambi and that simply isn’t them. He deserves better than their half assed proclamations of family and this time we’re going to give it to him.”

“Spoken like a true mother.” Called a voice from the shadows.

The four women tensed for less than a second before recognising the voice of one Talia Al Ghul.

None of them were surprised to see the Demons daughter. 

In the end, they all had the same goal after all.

…

Jason would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cackling*  
> so some of you may or may not have noticed that outside of Catwoman's speal at the end of the first part, no one outside the Bat family said he was dead (and even then CW only implied that he was). They just said that the Red Hood was gone.  
> and he is.  
> but _Jason_ isnt.


End file.
